<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desease - Krankheit by Bythia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457069">Desease - Krankheit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia'>Bythia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>79. Desease - Krankheit, 35. Hold my hand - Halte meine Hand</p><p>Manche Nachrichten werfen einen vollkommen aus der Bahn. Und manche Krankheiten werfen Familie und Freunde viel mehr aus der Bahn als den Betroffenen selbst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Andrews/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desease - Krankheit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese beiden Kapitel entstanden nachdem innerhalb von wenigen Tagen gleich zwei Personen in meinem Bekannten- und Freundeskreis eine MS-Diagnose bekommen hatten.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.</p><p>Viel Spaß,<br/>Bythia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stand ratlos vor seinem Schrank und starrte nachdenklich auf die Kleiderstapel, die darin lagen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er irgendetwas vergessen hatte einzupacken. Er war im Kopf schon unzählige Male die Liste der Dinge durchgegangen, die er für zwei Wochen zelten in den Rocky Mountains benötigen würde. Peter war dabei nichts aufgefallen, was sich nicht bereits in seinem Rucksack befand. Dennoch wurde er das ungute Gefühl nicht los.</p><p>Das Klingeln seines Handys riss den zweiten Detektiv aus seinen Gedanken. Er griff danach und nahm den Anruf grinsend entgegen. „Hey Bob! Kannst du mir sagen, was ich vergessen habe einzupacken?“</p><p>Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung blieb es still.</p><p>„Bob?“, fragte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.</p><p>„Hey Peter“, kam es leise als Antwort.</p><p>Peter drehte seinem Schrank den Rücken zu und fixierte seinen Blick auf einen Punkt an der Wand, während er versuchte heraus zu finden was genau an Bobs Stimme ihm den kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Bob.</p><p>„Was ist los?“, wollte Peter besorgt wissen.</p><p>„Ich kann nicht mit kommen zum Zelten“, stellte Bob tonlos fest.</p><p>„Warum nicht?“, fragte Peter nach, als Bob nicht weitersprach. Die Sorge um seinen Freund ließ einen harten Knoten in seinem Magen entstehen. Es war so deutlich an seiner Stimme zu hören, dass Bob vollkommen neben der Spur stand.</p><p>„Dad fährt mich gleich ins Krankenhaus“, murmelte Bob. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich eine Woche oder so da bleiben müssen.“</p><p>Peter stellte frustriert fest, dass Bob ihm noch immer nicht gesagt hatte, was mit ihm los war. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er eindringlich, während er schon auf dem Weg nach unten war. Er würde einfach zu Bob rüber laufen und selbst nachsehen was los war.</p><p>„Ich habe wahrscheinlich einen MS-Schub“, stellte Bob leise fest.</p><p>Peter blieb abrupt stehen. „MS?“, hakte er nach.</p><p>„Multiple Sklerose“, erklärte Bob.</p><p>„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Peter, als er sich auf die Stufen sinken ließ. Horror-Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf, von Bob im Rollstuhl und im Krankenhausbett, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unfähig mit ihnen zu sprechen. Alles in Peter zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, Angst und Panik trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen.</p><p>„Bist du sicher?“, wollte er mit erstickter Stimme wissen.</p><p>„Ziemlich“, meinte Bob mit brechender Stimme. „Sie wollen gleich ein MRT machen, wenn ich im Krankenhaus bin. - Erinnerst du dich, als … als ich vor zwei Jahren den linken Arm nicht richtig benutzen konnte?“</p><p>„Ja“, erwiderte Peter schwach. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren um der Panik Herr zu werden.</p><p>„Die Ärzte haben damals schon gesagt es könnte MS sein. Aber es war nur ein Entzündungsherd und eigentlich war ich auch ein bisschen jung. Aber jetzt … Es ist wohl ziemlich sicher, dass es MS ist, wenn die Taubheit in den Beinen wirklich von einer Entzündung im Rückenmark kommt“, erklärte Bob.</p><p>„Du kannst die Beine nicht mehr bewegen?“ Peter spürte, wie er den Kampf gegen seine Panik verlor.</p><p>„Doch, ich kann sie bewegen. Aber ich spüre kaum etwas und kann nicht wirklich allein stehen“, entgegnete Bob.</p><p>Vermutlich wollte Bob ihn damit beruhigen, aber es tat eher das Gegenteil. Peter zitterte und war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.</p><p>„Kannst du Just Bescheid sagen?“, fuhr Bob fort. „Wir fahren jetzt los und ich weiß nicht genau wie lange es dauert bis ich ein Zimmer habe und vom MRT zurück bin und so. … Ihr müsst dann dieses Jahr wohl ohne mich zelten gehen.“</p><p>„Du glaubst ja wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass wir wegfahren, während du im Krankenhaus liegst!“, meinte Peter verärgert. Er atmete tief durch. „Ich rufe Just gleich an. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du weißt in welchem Zimmer du bist. Gehst du in das Krankenhaus hier in Rocky Beach?“</p><p>„Ja, erst einmal. Wenn es etwas anderes neurologisches ist, werde ich wahrscheinlich nach LA verlegt“, berichtete Bob.</p><p>„Okay. Wie gesagt, sag Bescheid, wo du bist, damit Just und ich dich nachher finden“, meinte Peter.</p><p>„Ihr müsst nicht…“</p><p>„Wir werden dich nachher trotzdem besuchen kommen“, fiel Peter ihm ins Wort.</p><p>Bob schwieg eine Weile, dann hörte Peter Mr Andrews im Hintergrund. „Also gut“, meinte Bob. „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Bis später!“</p><p>„Bis nachher“, verabschiedete Peter sich. Er legte das Handy erst zur Seite, nachdem er gehört hatte, wie Bob auflegte.</p><p>Erschöpft fuhr Peter sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er versuchte zu erfassen, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war. Aber er war kaum in der Lage irgendeinen der Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf schossen, für mehr als ein paar Sekunden festzuhalten.</p><p>Multiple Sklerose.</p><p>Die beiden Worte schwebten wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihm. Eigentlich hatte er kaum eine Vorstellung davon, was dieser Begriff tatsächlich bedeutete. Da waren nur die Schreckensbilder, die seine Fantasie gleich auf Bob übertragen hatte.</p><p>Entschlossen sprang Peter auf, lief zurück in sein Zimmer und startete dort seinen Rechner. Für den Moment war Justus vergessen. Erst einmal wollte er heraus finden, was es für Bob bedeuten würde, sollte sich die Diagnose tatsächlich bestätigen.</p><p> </p><p>Peter lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er mehr als zwei Stunden damit verbracht hatte das Internet zu durchforsten. Der harte Knoten in seinem Magen hatte sich nicht aufgelöst, aber Peter fühlte sich dennoch viel besser als direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Bob.</p><p>Es gab Möglichkeiten durch entsprechende Medikamente einen weiteren Schub so gut wie möglich vorzubeugen. Wenn Bob ein wenig Glück hatte, dann konnten noch viele Jahre vergehen, bevor die Krankheit sein Leben das nächste Mal so beeinflussen würde wie sie es in diesem Moment tat.</p><p>Bob würde sein Leben umstellen müssen, aber bei weitem nicht so gravierend, wie Peter es zunächst befürchtet hatte. Bis jetzt war Peter auf nichts gestoßen, was sich nicht würde bewältigen lassen. Für den Moment mussten sie nur hoffen, dass der aktuelle Schub keinen dauerhaften Schaden in Bobs Beinen hinterlassen würde. Peter wusste, dass die Cortison-Behandlung vor zwei Jahren gut bei Bob angeschlagen hatte. Das ließ ihn hoffen, dass auch dieses Mal wieder alles in Ordnung kommen würde.</p><p>Peter fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sein Handy ihm eine SMS ankündigte. Er dachte erst in diesem Moment wieder an Justus, als er las, dass Bob im Zimmer 207 lag. Seufzend wählte Peter Justus' Nummer. Er war nicht gern der Überbringer dieser schlechten Nachricht, aber er hatte es Bob versprochen.</p><p>Es erschien ihm fast wie eine Ewigkeit, bis am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde und Justus sich meldete. Peter schloss die Augen und entschied sich einfach auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Unser Urlaub fällt dieses Jahr ins Wasser, Just. Bob ist im Krankenhaus.“</p><p>Peter hörte Justus am anderen Ende nach Luft schnappen. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte der erste Detektiv erschrocken wissen.</p><p>„Wahrscheinlich hat er einen MS-Schub“, erklärte Peter.</p><p>Justus seufzte. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dieses Thema sei vom Tisch!“</p><p>Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“</p><p>„Als das mit Bobs Arm war haben wir kurz über MS gesprochen. Aber ich hatte gehofft, es würde einfach bei diesem einen Mal bleiben“, erklärte Justus.</p><p>„Nun, das ist es nicht“, stellte Peter leise fest.</p><p>„MS zu haben ist kein Weltuntergang!“, meinte Justus ruhig.</p><p>„Ich weiß. Im ersten Moment hat es sich aber so angefühlt“, erwiderte Peter. „Ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert in den letzten zwei Stunden. Das erste woran ich vorhin gedacht habe waren irgendwelche schweren Behinderungen, die ihm den Rest seines Lebens ruinieren.“</p><p>„Lass uns nicht gleich vom schlimmsten ausgehen“, ermahnte Justus. „Was hat er denn für Symptome?“</p><p>„Bob sagte, seine Beine seien taub“, erklärte Peter.</p><p>„Oh“, murmelte Justus bestürzt.</p><p>„Nicht gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen“, erinnerte Peter.</p><p>Justus seufzte. „Ja. - Ist er hier in Rocky Beach im Krankenhaus?“</p><p>„Ja“, antwortete Peter. „Ich wollte gleich zu ihm fahren. Soll ich dich abholen?“</p><p>„Das wäre toll. Unter diesen Umständen gibt Tante Mathilda mir hoffentlich frei“, stellte Justus fest.</p><p> </p><p>Peter war nervös, als er und Justus das Zimmer von Bob erreichten. Auf der Fahrt hatte Justus ihm noch einiges mehr über die MS erzählt. Offenbar hatte der erste Detektiv sich gründlich darüber informiert, nachdem ein Mal zur Sprache gekommen war, dass Bob es haben könnte.</p><p>Bob empfing sie mit einem Lächeln, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Es war ein Drei-Bett Zimmer. Die beiden anderen Betten waren leer. Eines war unbenutzt und der derzeitige Mitbewohner Bobs schien ausgeflogen.</p><p>„Hey Bob“, begrüßte Peter ihn und versuchte sich so gut es ging an einem Lächeln.</p><p>„Hi. Ihr seid ja tatsächlich gekommen“, meinte er lächelnd.</p><p>„Natürlich kommen wir dich besuchen!“, stellte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, während Peter sich am Fußende auf die Decke setzte. „Wie fühlst du dich?“</p><p>Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung“, murmelte er. „Ich glaube, ich versuche im Moment noch, alles so weit von mir zu schieben wie möglich. Noch steht die Diagnose nicht. Der Befund wird erst in zwei Tagen da sein.“</p><p>Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Gibt es denn mit deiner Vorgeschichte noch Alternativen zur MS?“</p><p>„Kein Ahnung“, gab Bob zu. „Ich will wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, Justus. Übermorgen vielleicht, wenn der Arzt mir gesagt hat, dass es MS ist.“</p><p>„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deinen Beinen?“, fragte Peter leise.</p><p>„Wenn alles gut geht ist in zwei oder drei Wochen wieder alles in Ordnung, so wie es damals mit den Arm ja auch war“, erklärte Bob.</p><p>Peter biss sich auf Zunge. Er fragte nicht nach, was wäre, wenn nicht alles gut ging. Es würde einfach alles gut gehen – gut gehen müssen.</p><p>„Hast du Liz schon gesagt, dass du hier bist?“, wollte Justus wissen.</p><p>Bob wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Ich … Nein. Ich denke … Ich … Ich habe Angst davor, mit ihr darüber zu reden.“</p><p>Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?“</p><p>„Ich weiß ja nicht mal selbst, wie ich hier mit umgehen soll!“, stellte Bob zähneknirschend fest. „Wie soll Liz dann damit umgehen?“</p><p>„Sie wird für dich da sein und dir helfen“, stellte Peter ermutigend fest. „Ruf sie nachher an und sprich mit ihr!“</p><p>Bob nickte leicht.</p><p>„Bob, du hast Elizabeth, uns, deine Eltern. Wir sind alle für dich da. Das hier ist kein Weltuntergang!“, wiederholte Justus die Worte, die er schon zu Peter gesagt hatte.</p><p>Bob starrte auf seine Hände. „Vielleicht.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hold my hand - Halte meine Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es fällt nicht nur Bob schwer mit sich und seinen Leben klar zu kommen, seit er weiß, dass er MS hat. Es sind auch seine Freunde, die lernen müssen, mit der neuen Situation umzugehen. Aber sie sind dennoch nach jedem Rückschlag für ihn da und fangen ihn auf.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Justus die Zentrale betrat fand er Bob schlafend auf dem Sofa. Einen Moment blieb er in der Tür stehen und beobachtete seinen Freund. In den letzten Wochen war Bob andauernd erschöpft. Justus wusste, dass das Nachwirkungen des Schubs waren, der Bob für fast zwei Wochen ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte.</p><p>In den ersten Tagen im Krankenhaus war die Taubheit in den Beinen immer stärker geworden, bis Bob das linke Bein gar nicht hatte bewegen können. Doch dann hatte die Behandlung zu ihrer aller Erleichterung endlich angeschlagen. Nach zwei Wochen hatte Bob das Krankenhaus verlassen können, auch wenn es fast noch einmal so lange gedauert hatte bis er wirklich wieder Beschwerdefrei gewesen war.</p><p>Bobs Beine waren wieder in Ordnung, aber die wirklichen Umstellungen, die aus der Diagnose folgten, waren erst gekommen, als Bob schon wieder zu Hause war. Sein Neurologe hatte Bob Unmengen an Informationsmaterial mit nach Hause gegeben. Knapp einen Monat nachdem Bob ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, hatte der dritte Detektiv sich für eine Therapie entschieden. Die Medikamente, auf die Bob im Moment eingestellt wurde, trugen auch dazu bei, dass Bob den ganzen Tag über müde war.</p><p>Justus schüttelte Bob leicht an der Schulter. „Bob, aufwachen!“, meinte er leise.</p><p>Bob drehte sich murrend von Justus weg.</p><p>„Komm schon! Seit wann bist du schon hier?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen.</p><p>„Halb zwei oder so“, murmelte Bob ins Kissen.</p><p>„Dann hast du deine Stunde Mittagsschlaf schon überschritten! Du kannst heute Nacht nicht schlafen, wenn du jetzt so lange schläfst!“, stellte Justus sanft fest.</p><p>Bob schnaubte, drehte sich aber auf den Rücken und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. „Kann ich so auch nicht“, murrte er verschlafen.</p><p>Justus seufzte.</p><p>„Ich weiß, was der Arzt gesagt hat!“, warf Bob ein, ehe Justus etwas sagen konnte.</p><p>„Hast du nicht gestern Schlaftabletten für die Nächte bekommen?“, fragte Justus.</p><p>„Ich habe die erst heute Morgen von der Apotheke bekommen“, erklärte Bob. „Und ich soll sie nicht ständig nehmen.“</p><p>„Aber du kannst heute Abend eine nehmen. Dann geht es dir morgen besser“, ermutigte Justus ihn.</p><p>Bob starrte finster an die Decke. „Ich hasse das!“</p><p>Justus setzte sich neben dem Sofa auf den Boden. „Wenn dein Körper sich an die Medikamente gewöhnt hat, wirst du tagsüber nicht mehr so müde sein und Nachts auch wieder gut schlafen können. Zwei der sechs Monate, die das normalerweise dauert, hast du schon hinter dir.“</p><p>„Ich weiß das alles!“, fuhr Bob wütend auf. „Ich habe diese dämlichen Hefte genauso gründlich gelesen wie du!“</p><p>Justus schwieg. Das war einer der Momente in denen er wirklich nicht wusste, wie er Bob aufmuntern konnte. Alles was ihm einfiel klang abgedroschen und würde Bob wohl nur noch mehr herunter ziehen. Seit der Diagnose gab es oft Momente wie diesen, in denen Bob zu verzweifeln schien. Jedes Mal fühlte Justus sich hilfloser, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er Bob in diesen Situation helfen konnte.</p><p>Das letzte Mal, als Justus sich so hilflos gefühlt hatte, war viele Jahre her. Er wusste kaum mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen umzugehen. Dennoch versuchte er so gut wie möglich Bob zu helfen. Aber manchmal war er wirklich kurz davor sich von Bobs zeitweiser Verzweiflung anstecken zu lassen.</p><p>„Entschuldige“, murmelte Bob.</p><p>„Schon gut“, erwiderte Justus. „Ich kann wohl kaum nachvollziehen, wie du dich im Moment fühlst!“</p><p>„Wahrscheinlich hat Liz recht. Ich muss erst einmal lernen mit mir selbst klar zu kommen“, meinte Bob leise.</p><p>Justus runzelte die Stirn. Das hörte sich nicht gut an. „Nun, du musst lernen mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Und ich hoffe sie hilft dir dabei!“</p><p>Bob schwieg.</p><p>„Das tut sie doch, oder?“, fragte Justus vorsichtig.</p><p>„Sie hat gestern Schluss gemacht“, stellte Bob leise fest.</p><p>„Wie bitte?“ Justus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Warum?“</p><p>„Sie sagt, sie kommt nicht damit klar. Weder damit, dass ich krank bin, noch damit, wie ich mich in den letzten Wochen verändert habe“, erklärte Bob erstickt. „Habe ich mich wirklich so sehr verändert?“</p><p>Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hast du nicht. - Nicht so sehr, wie ich es erwartet hatte.“</p><p>Bob sah stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Freund. „Was meinst du?“</p><p>„Es gibt Menschen, die sich vollkommen von allem und jedem zurück ziehen, wenn ihnen gesagt wird, dass sie so krank sind“, stellte Justus fest.</p><p>Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, als Peter und er Bob das erste Mal im Krankenhaus besucht hatten. Damals hatte er wirklich gedacht Bob würde in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch fallen. Bob hatte so verzweifelt gewirkt und Justus hatte sich selbst nicht sehr viel besser gefühlt. Es war Peter und Justus an diesem Tag nicht gelungen Bob ein wenig aufzumuntern, so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte.</p><p>Justus hatte sich alle möglichen Horror-Szenarien über Bobs Reaktion auf die veränderte Situation aus gemahlen, als er an diesem Tag mit Peter das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. Nichts davon war tatsächlich eingetreten, wie er mit großer Erleichterung im Laufe der Wochen bemerkt hatte.</p><p>Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre mein Leben jetzt vorbei. Es ist nur … Manchmal fühle ich mich so nutzlos! Den ganzen Tag bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen!“</p><p>„Ich weiß“, meinte Justus leise. Er fühlte sich noch hilfloser als bei Bobs Ausbruch zuvor. Es war im Moment für niemanden leicht. Weder für Bob noch für seine Eltern oder Freunde. Alle machten sich Sorgen um Bob und Bob versuchte stark zu sein ohne damit recht Erfolg zu haben. Aber das lag eher daran, dass sein Körper ihm Moment nicht ermöglichte wirklich stark zu sein. Und Justus verstand, dass es deprimierend war, wenn man etwas versuchte und es immer wieder misslang.</p><p>Aber das würde vorbei gehen. In ein paar Monaten würde Bob nicht mehr ständig müde und erschöpft sein. Aber die Zeit bis dahin musste erst einmal überstanden werden. Bobs Körper musste die Folgen des letzten Schubs verarbeiten und sich gleichzeitig an die Medikamente gewöhnen und den stark umgestellten Essensplan. Es war einfach alles ein bisschen viel im Moment.</p><p>Justus wusste, dass sie es zum größten Teil Elizabeth verdankten, dass Bob nicht in tiefe Depressionen abgerutscht war. Sie war für Bob da gewesen und hatte ihn aufgefangen. Justus war ihr dankbar dafür. Er wusste nicht, ob Peter und er oder Bobs Eltern dazu in der Lage gewesen wären, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr gewollt hätten.</p><p>Er konnte verstehen, dass Elizabeth erschöpft war. Aber das änderte nicht daran, dass er wütend auf sie war. Wütend, weil sie auf halbem Weg einfach aufgab. Und wütend darüber, dass sie Bob damit so sehr verletzt und verunsichert hatte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Justus Blick wanderte erneut zur Uhr und er schallte sich innerlich einen Idioten, denn es war kaum zwei Minuten her, dass er das letzte mal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Er war nervös und wusste nicht einmal genau warum. Oder er wollte es einfach nicht wissen, wie auch immer. Eigentlich war er damit beschäftigt den Abschlussbericht des letzten Falls zu schreiben. Aber er kam damit nicht wirklich voran.</p><p>„Warum bist du so nervös?“, unterbrach Peter ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, gerade als Justus sich wieder auf seinen Bericht konzentrieren wollte.</p><p>Justus wandte den Blick vom Bildschirm ab und sah zu seinem Freund. „Keine Ahnung“, meinte er, wohl wissend, dass er damit eigentlich nur sich selbst belog.</p><p>Peter musterte ihn skeptisch. „Bob wird heute so schnell nicht hier auftauchen. Er hat sein Date mit … wie hieß sie noch gleich? Sandra?“</p><p>„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Justus und ignorierte den leichten Stich in seinem Herzen. „Aber dieses Date könnte schneller vorbei sein, als es irgendjemand erwartet.“</p><p>Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du? Ich hatte den Eindruck, das läuft ganz gut.“</p><p>„Ja, eben!“ Justus seufzte. „Bob findet sie nett und er hätte gern mehr zwischen ihnen als nur mal ein Date hier und da. Aber er hat auch Angst davor ihr zu sagen, dass er MS hat.“</p><p>„Reagiert ja nicht jeder so wie Liz!“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest und Justus konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen deshalb nicht verkneifen. Er war nicht der einzige, der es Elizabeth noch immer übel nahm, dass sie sich von einem Tag auf den anderen von Bob getrennt hatte, auch wenn dieser seine Exfreundin noch immer in Schutz nahm. Er könne sie verstehen, er wisse selbst nicht, ob er bei vertauschten Rollen so lange durchgehalten hätte. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er noch immer manchmal traurig deswegen war.</p><p>„Hoffentlich“, stimmte Justus Peter lächelnd zu. „Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen!“</p><p>„Machst du dir Sorgen oder bist du eifersüchtig?“, fragte Peter provozierend.</p><p>Justus starrte ihn einen Moment finster an, dann drehte er ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Er hasste es, dass Peter dieses Thema immer wieder zur Sprache brachte. Und er hasste, dass Peter überhaupt darüber Bescheid wusste.</p><p>Justus war eifersüchtig, auch wenn er selbst noch immer versuchte das vor sich zu verleugnen. Das hatte sogar ganz gut geklappt, bis dieser Anruf von Peter gekommen war, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass Bob im Krankenhaus war. Seit dem hatte Justus seine Gefühle beim besten Willen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Und irgendwann hatte Peter ihn einfach durchschaut. Wahrscheinlich hätte Bob das auch schon längst, wenn er nicht so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt wäre.</p><p>„Also tatsächlich Eifersucht“, stellte Peter fest. „Wenn das mit Sandra nicht klappt, dann solltest du Bob vielleicht um ein Date fragen!“</p><p>„Das werde ich nicht“, erwiderte Justus abweisend. „Und ich denke, wir hoffen beide für Bob, dass das heute mit Sandra gut geht.“</p><p>„Hoffst du das wirklich?“, fragte Peter skeptisch.</p><p>„Glaub's, oder glaub's nicht, das tue ich wirklich“, gab Justus schlecht gelaunt zurück. „Bob hat ein bisschen Glück verdient … und nötig.“</p><p>„Er sucht jemanden, bei dem er sich anlehnen kann, der ihm Halt gibt, der ihn auffängt, wenn er mal wieder in eine seiner depressiven Phasen stürzt. Und er erkennt nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit da bist und all das tust! Du solltest ihn wirklich um ein Date bitten!“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest.</p><p>„Kannst du das alles nicht einfach vergessen? Bob hat ganz offensichtlich nur Interesse an Frauen und meine … Schwärmerei wird auch irgendwann wieder vergehen“, meinte Justus abweisend.</p><p>„Oh Justus! Du bist bis über beide Ohren in unseren kleinen Bob verknallt!“, erwiderte Peter lachend. „Das ist keine Schwärmerei, die irgendwann vorbei geht!“</p><p>Justus schnaubte. „Selbst wenn, ich habe doch ohnehin keine Chance bei Bob. Hoffen wir einfach, sein Gespräch mit Sandra verläuft gut!“</p><p>„Du solltest einfach mit Bob sprechen“, versuchte Peter es erneut.</p><p>„Vergiss es doch einfach!“, verlangte Justus. Und dann stand er auf und verließ die Zentrale. Es war nicht seine Art zu fliehen. Aber in diesem Moment wollte er einfach nicht weiter mit Peter diskutieren und er wusste, Peter würde nicht einfach Ruhe geben. Justus wollte sich nicht mit seinen Gefühlen für Bob auseinander setzten. Das brachte alles nur noch mehr durcheinander als es ohnehin schon war.</p><p>Justus kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass seine Tante nach ihm rief. Er lief zum Haus hinüber mit dem Ziel sich in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen, wie er es nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er vom Tod seiner Eltern erfahren hatte. Aber in den ganzen Monaten, seit sie von Bobs Krankheit erfahren hatten, fühlte er sich genauso hilflos und verzweifelt, wie damals.</p><p>Noch bevor Justus das Haus erreichte, lief er fast in Bob hinein. Ein Blick reichte aus, um zu erkennen, dass das Gespräch mit Sandra nicht gut verlaufen war.</p><p>„Komm mit rein“, bat Justus den Jüngeren, während er versuchte das Gespräch mit Peter ganz schnell wieder zu vergessen. „Du siehst nicht gut aus!“</p><p>„Sandra…“, begann Bob leise.</p><p>„Komm erst einmal herein und erzähl dann!“, unterbrach Justus ihn sanft.</p><p>Bob sah unglaublich niedergeschlagen aus und das war es, wovor Justus sich den ganzen Nachmittag über gefürchtet hatte. Ein weiterer Rückschlag für Bob, der ihm nur wieder einen Grund gab sich in seinen deprimierenden, düsteren Gedanken bestätigt zu sehen.</p><p>Justus musterte Bob einen Moment nachdenklich, als dieser sich schwer auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ. Dann holte Justus zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser, bevor er sich neben Bob setzt. „Das Gespräch mit Sandra ist offenbar nicht so gut verlaufen“, stellte Justus leise fest.</p><p>Bob zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Sein Blick ging an Justus vorbei ins Leere. „Sie sagt sie mag mich, aber … mit so einer Krankheit käme sie nicht klar.“</p><p>Justus spürte schon wieder so etwas wie kalte Wut durch seinen Körper schießen. Normalerweise waren ihm derartige Gefühle fremd, aber er verstand weder Liz noch diese Sandra. Warum nahm jeder gleich Abstand, wenn er hörte, dass ein anderer eine Krankheit hatte, die nicht spätestens in ein paar Wochen ausgestanden wäre? Dass Bob krank war machte ihn doch nicht zu einem anderen Menschen, machte ihn nicht weniger sympathisch oder weniger liebenswert. Bob war es definitiv wert auch die schlimmen Zeiten an seiner Seite, mit ihm zusammen durchzustehen.</p><p>Justus zögerte einen Moment, dann legte er seine Arme um Bob, ungeachtet der Gefühle, die das in ihm auslöste. Er wusste, wie sehr man sich nach einer tröstenden Umarmung sehnen konnte, wenn die Einsamkeit einen zu verschlingen drohte. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, in denen er wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, wie Bob sich fühlte.</p><p>„Ich dachte wirklich, dass Sandra damit leben könnte. Ich habe es so sehr gehofft!“, murmelte Bob. Er lehnte sich dankbar gegen Justus und die Anspannung wich ein wenig aus ihm.</p><p>„Du wirst jemanden finden, der dich genau so akzeptieren und lieben wird, wie du bist!“, stellte Justus leise, tröstend fest.</p><p>Er dachte daran, was Peter zu ihm gesagt hatte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Er würde Bob nicht auch noch mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen belasten, wo dieser noch nicht einmal mit sich selbst klar kam. Körperlich ging es Bob endlich wieder besser. Er war nicht mehr den ganzen Tag erschöpft und konnte Nachts auch wieder ohne Tabletten gut schlafen.</p><p>Aber an seiner Gemütslage hatte das nichts geändert. Irgendwann vor ein paar Wochen hatte Bob zumindest für eine Weile aufgehört stark sein zu wollen. Justus hatte Bob in der Zentrale gefunden, wie so oft in den letzten Monaten. Doch dieses Mal hatte Bob nicht schlafend auf der Couch gelegen. Er hatte in sich zusammen gerollt stumme Tränen vergossen. Justus hatte ihn damals einfach in seine Arme gezogen und ihn gehalten, ihm Trost gespendet so gut er konnte.</p><p>„Du solltest nicht versuchen irgendetwas zu erzwingen. Hab ein wenig Geduld!“, bat Justus leise. Es ging wieder bergauf und das wusste auch Bob. Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass es noch immer schwer war.</p><p>Bob seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Geduld hilft mir auch nicht! Es gibt viel zu viele Dinge, die ich nicht mehr tun kann. - Ich vermisse es mit dir und Peter auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das irgendwann wieder kann!“</p><p>Justus runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Sie waren die <em>drei</em> Fragezeichen und das würde sie auch bleiben. „Deine Recherche hat uns unglaublich geholfen in den letzten Fällen! Ohne dich wären wir niemals so schnell voran gekommen!“</p><p>„Aber ich will nicht nur in der Zentrale oder der Bibliothek sitzen und recherchieren. Und trotzdem bin ich für alles andere einfach nur noch ungeeignet. Ich kann niemanden zu Fuß oder auf dem Fahrrad verfolgen, weil ich die Anstrengung dann noch Tagelang in den Beinen spüre und genauso wenig kann ich jemanden mit dem Auto verfolgen, weil immer jemand neben mir sitzen muss. Ich bin ja froh, dass ich den Führerschein schon habe, jetzt dürfte ich ihn nicht mehr machen!“</p><p>„Unsere Arbeit besteht doch nicht nur darin irgendwelche Leute zu verfolgen. Da sind die Gespräche mit den Auftraggebern, die Besichtigungen der Tatorte, die Befragung von Zeugen, die Suche nach möglichen Verdächtigen. All diese Dinge kannst du immer noch tun!“, zählte Justus auf.</p><p>„Aber ich bin unflexibel und damit auch unzuverlässig. Ich kann nicht einfach losstürmen, wenn etwas unvorhergesehenes passiert. Dafür muss immer einer von euch beiden dabei sein!“, erwiderte Bob finster.</p><p>Justus seufzte frustriert. „Hör auf immer nur die schlechten Dinge zu sehen und aufzuzählen!“, bat er eindringlich. „Du musst einfach jeden Moment genießen. Es geht dir im Moment gut. Dein Körper verträgt die Medikamente und das heißt mit ein bisschen Glück, dass viele Jahre vergehen könnten, bevor der nächste Schub kommt. Es bringt dir nichts außer einer Menge Kummer, wenn du immer darüber nachdenkst, was sein könnte, wenn der nächste Schub kommt! 'Lebe und denke nicht an morgen!' Versuch doch wenigstens nach diesem Motto zu leben!“</p><p>Bob schwieg für lange Zeit und Justus tat es ihm gleich. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie ähnliche Gespräch wie dieses schon geführt hatten. In diesem Punkt hatte Peter Recht. Wenn es Bob schlecht ging, dann war es in der Regel Justus, der ihn auffing. Für Justus war das selbstverständlich, er hatte nie weiter darüber nachgedacht. Aber offenbar war es das gewesen, was dazu führte, dass Peter seine sonst immer so gut verborgenen Gefühle durchschaute.</p><p>„Danke“, murmelte Bob irgendwann und Justus hatte das Gefühl, sie hatten beiden über das selbe nachgedacht.</p><p>„Dafür nicht“, erwiderte Justus leise, hoffend das die trüben Gedanken für eine Weile vertrieben waren. „Es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich für dich da bin!“</p><p>„Das ist es nicht. Und das weißt du so gut wie ich!“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf und Justus schluckte schwer.</p><p>Bob hatte seinen Kopf auf Justus' Schulter abgelegt und einige der blonden Strähnen strichen über Justus' Hals, als er den Kopf schüttelte, was Dinge in dem Älteren auslöste, die wirklich fehl am Platz waren.</p><p>„Für mich ist es das“, beharrte Justus auf seinem Standpunkt und bemerkte kaum, dass er Bob ein Stück näher zu sich zog.</p><p>Dafür war er viel zu abgelenkt davon, dass Bob fast im selben Moment sich etwas in seinen Armen drehte und seinerseits einen Arm um Justus legte. Justus starrte auf Bob heran, der aber die Augen geschlossen hatte und gar nicht mitzubekommen schien, was er in Justus da gerade auslöste.</p><p>„Bob?“, begann Justus leise, fast unsicher.</p><p>„Hm?“ Der andere rührte sich nicht, öffnete auch nicht die Augen.</p><p>Noch bevor Justus darüber nachdenken konnte, was er da eigentlich sagte, war es auch schon heraus: „Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?“</p><p>Im selben Moment verfluchte er sich selbst in Gedanken und Peter gleich mit dazu, denn dieser allein war überhaupt nur Schuld daran, dass ihm diese Gedanken schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf spuckten.</p><p>„Was?“ Bob schlug stirnrunzelnd die Augen auf und sah Justus verwirrt an.</p><p>Justus wandte den Blick verlegen und verärgert über sich selbst ab. „Vergiss es“, meinte er leise.</p><p>„Nein.“ Bob setzte sich auf und Justus konnte den brennenden Blick geradezu spüren, obwohl er Bob noch immer nicht wieder ansah.</p><p>Warum hatte er nicht einfach die Klappe halten könne?, fragte sich Justus verzweifelt.</p><p>„Nein, ich vergesse es nicht“, fügte Bob hinzu.</p><p>Justus reagierte nicht darauf. Er hatte niemals vor gehabt mit Bob über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Das würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen.</p><p>„Hast du mich gerade nach einem Date gefragt?“, wollte Bob wissen und für einen Moment bildete sich Justus ein, da läge die selbe Unsicherheit in Bobs Stimme, gegen die er selbst verzweifelt anzukämpfen versuchte.</p><p>„Vergiss es einfach“, wiederholte er.</p><p>„Ich werde es nicht vergessen“, erwiderte Bob erneut. Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte war unangenehm und ließ Justus' Unsicherheit ins unermessliche steigen. Er war kurz davor einfach aufzustehen und ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag vor diesem Thema zu fliehen, als Bob erneut das Wort ergriff: „Vielleicht… also…“ Bob seufzte tief. „Ich bin grad ein bisschen verwirrt, Just!“</p><p>Das war Justus auch. Er hatte mit einen klaren, abweisenden Nein gerechnet, nicht damit, dass Bob stammelnd und verlegen um Worte vor ihm saß. Und dann war da plötzlich Bobs Hand, die seine umschloss. Halt suchend, Halt gebend, etwas von beidem vielleicht. Justus starrte auf ihr Hände, erwiderte den leichten Druck, war noch verwirrter als zuvor, während sein Herz so hart gegen seine Rippen hämmerte, dass es sich dabei fast überschlug.</p><p>„Vielleicht … ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee!“, murmelte Bob leise, zögernd. „Morgen eröffnen in LA die Weihnachtsmärkte. Wir könnten zu zweit dort hingehen – und sehen was daraus wird?“</p><p>Justus löste seine Augen von ihren Händen, erwiderte Bobs Blick und das unsichere Lächeln. Hoffnung und Glück wüteten in einem unbändigen Sturm durch ihn. Er nickte leicht, weil er seiner Stimme nicht zu traute auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort hervor zu bringen.</p><p>Sie würden sehen, was daraus würde. Und vielleicht würde er sich irgendwann bei Peter entschuldigen und bedanken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>